Conversaciones antes de dar el Sí
by Roxcio
Summary: Dos mejores amigos y una interesante charla antes de dar el paso definitivo.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la gran** JK ROWLING, **yo solo los tomo prestado para poder satisfacer mi ego y creer que puedo escribir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una fresca mañana de mayo, pero al joven que observaba desde la ventana ubicada en la segunda planta le sudaba todo el cuerpo, en especial las manos, quizás por que el cuarto tenia demasiados motivos en color naranja, o quizás era el hecho de que se iba a casar en menos de una hora…Por Merlín...UNA HORA!!!

Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, viendo los distintos afiches de los Chudley Cannons, empezando a creer que de verdad eran muchos y que quizás, solo quizás, debería sacarlos de allí. Estaba acercándose a uno de ellos con la clara intención de arrancarlo y romperlo a pedacitos cuando una figura alta, delgada y con una inconfundible mata de pelo negro desarreglado lo tomo por el hombro, haciendo que diera un respingo.

-Harry…

-Hey Ron…que estas haciendo? No deberías estar listo ya

-Te parece que hay demasiados pósters de los Cannons aquí? – _dijo obviando la clara pregunta_

-Me pareció eso la primera vez que entre aquí, pero a lo largo de los años me he acostumbrado

-Ohhh-_suspiro_

-……

-……

-Ron?

-Si?

-Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien?

-Ajá…

-…..

-Hey! Despierta!

-Harry tengo miedo

Lo dijo así a bocajarro, con los ojos abiertos y las orejas rojas, en este punto el otro joven ya sabia a lo que se refería pero no quiso creerlo, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, su hermano, de nuevo con esas dudas que lo asaltaban desde que le propuso matrimonio a otra mejor amiga, su otra hermana, así que se dispuso a distraerlo

-A que? A la ceremonia? Ya te dije que es solo un rato, luego viene la fiesta y lo mejor...La luna de mi…

-No, no a eso-_lo interrumpió_- A fallarle, ya lo hice una vez en el peor momento, cuando me juraba a mi mismo que la amaba con todo el alma, y si lo vuelvo a hacer…Ya no habrá una Desiluminador que me traiga de vuelta…o que me acepte de nuevo…ya no puedo rescatarte de un pozo helado con la espada de Gryffindor…

-hey tranquilízate, son solo los nervios no te pongas así a media hora de tu boda-_dijo mirando su reloj_

-Claro hablas así por que tú nunca le fallaste Ginny

-Por Morgana Ron! Deja esa estupidez! Tu nunca le fallaste a Hermione, en todo caso regresaste, y eso es mas importante que nada, que no has aprendido nada es todos estos años, ella te ama y tu a ella, están planeando esta ceremonia hace 3 meses así que déjate de boberías y bajemos de una vez que tu madre esta al borde, y Ginny no puede hacer nada con James en los brazos, encima tus queridos hermanos se han dedicado a hacer pelear a las mesas otra vez

-Es que no lo entiendes-_dijo mirándolo a los ojos_-tengo miedo de fallarle de verdad, de no ser un buen esposo, de no poder satisfacerla…

-Sexualmente-_dijo en tono burlón y se arrepintió al segundo_

-Ja ja ja-_gruño_- no en ese sentido, sino en el sentido espiritual, recuerdas cuando dijo que tenia los sentimientos de una cucharita

-Si recuerdo pero...

-Y si es cierto, si no puedo expresarle siempre todo lo que siento por ella, que la amo más que a mi mismo, que daría mi vida por ella, que quiero tener 10 hijos con ella, que no importa que sea más inteligente, guapa, estudiosa, cariñosa y responsable que yo, tengo miedo de fallarle tanto que un día decida que no sirvo y me deje solo en una casa demasiado grande para mi-_dijo abriendo los brazos muy ampliamente y muy rojo_

Harry se sentó frente a El y lo tomo por el hombro, lo miro a los ojos y respiro profundamente, no seria fácil salir de este problemita.

-Hermano tu sabes muy bien que para ella no importa si no tienes todas las mejores cualidades del mundo, esta enamorada de ti desde 4to año, así que ya te acepto tal y como eres, además eres una persona especial y no lo digo por que eres mi mejor amigo o cuñado, sino por que también te conozco muchos años, hemos crecido los tres juntos y se que no le harías daño ni ella a ti, o crees que voy a permitir que mi hermana se case con un imbecil, no definitivamente tienes que pensar que están hecho el uno para el otro así que deja ya eso y ponte la tunica, que no falta mucho y la única aquí que tiene el derecho de llegar tarde es Hermy.

Ron bajo su vista al suelo y al levantarla tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se estrujo las manos en la cara y sonrío de medio lado, se levanto y le dio una palmada al brazo de Harry, camino unos paso se miro al espejo y se puso la tunica

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-Te quiero hermano-_y lo abrazo_

-Y yo a ti

Justo en ese momento un carraspero los interrumpió, en el marco de la puerta estaba Ginny, con un bebé en los brazos llorando a todo pulmón

-Lamento interrumpir su declaración de amor pero nuestro hijo necesita un cambio de pañal y lo tienes que hacer tu, yo lo hice las ultimas 3 veces.

Al escuchar esto los 2 jóvenes se separaron y solo asintieron, Ron termino de arreglarse y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, de repente paro en seco haciendo que Harry que ahora cargaba a James se tropezara con El y bajito le pregunto:

-Siempre te mangonea así no?

-Seee

-Ohhh no ya me imagino a Hermy diciéndome todo el día que tengo que cambiar pañales o preparando la comida, quizás…

Harry solo respiro profundamente…antes de sacar a empujones del cuarto a Ron, total ahora solo faltaba 5 minutos para la boda y el no podía ni quería dar nuevamente el discurso, suficiente tenia con tener que cambiar en 5 minutos un pañal.

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A quien lo haya leído antes; Si, tuve que volverlo a subir, tenia unos HORRORES ortográficos que no me dieron tiempo de corregir, recuerden que este es mi primer intento de one shot, así que si te gusto, o en todo caso crees que no sirvo para esto please, dale al GO_


End file.
